


Green

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Neville in trouble, Slash, Surpise Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Neville surprises Baron with something big.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by my shorter version in the 17 Moments of Bradrian.

Title: Green

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Neville/Baron Corbin

Characters: Neville and Baron Corbin.

Summary: Neville surprises Baron with something big.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Pink or blue."

"What?"

Neville stopped watching to glance towards Baron. Surprisingly the bigger man, loved to cook but he stopped to wait for the answer to Neville's question.

"Which is better pink or blue?"

"What about green?"

"Green is a good color for the baby room."

"Yeah...What was fucking baby?!"

Baron Corbin immediately pulled himself away from his cooking to stare Neville down. Neville ignored Baron shout as he reached around his boyfriend to grab a piece of the steaming chicken. Moaning at the taste Neville smiled, he did love Baron’s stir fry. Corbin couldn't help but stare at Neville before his eyes dropped down to his flat stomach and back to his face. “Your. You mean. There's a.” Baron stumbled out as he couldn't figure out how to truly say it.

“I'm pregnant, yeah. Your rice is starting to burning.” Neville added as he grabbed another part of chicken. Baron Corbin jumped as he smelt the burning before rushing to turn off the stove top, sliding the pan to another off to the side. “When did you find out?” Baron asked as he rubbed his face.

“Thanksgiving.” Neville answered evenly.

Baron Corbin pushed down his anger as he stared at his boyfriend with frustrated eyes. Taking a deep breath, Baron stared at Neville for a moment. “Thanksgiving. Neville that was two weeks ago.” Baron replied through his teeth.

“I know.”

“Then why did you wait to tell me?” Baron hissed out. Neville shrugged his shoulders before reaching for another piece only to have Baron block it. “Neville.”

“The moment never seemed to be right. You were either to tired from a match or frustrated just like now.” Neville said as he ducked his head down. Baron sighed as he rubbed his face again. Leaning down Baron gently grabbed Neville’s chin pulling his face up towards him. “I'm mad Neville. For two weeks you wrestled and put our child in danger but that's the past. Now I think green is a good color for the baby's room.”

“Good because I already got the paint.”


End file.
